


A Halloween Christmas

by EricaX



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake is planning to have some alone time with Morgana during the Christmas holdiays but when the Muddlefoots come over, he's worried they'll ruin everything. Pure fluff. Takes place after Deadly Love. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is just something I came up with recently, due to the holiday spirit that's been going around. This is a sequel to Deadly Love. I just love the coupling of Morgana and Drake and I know so many others do as well, so I have decided to write a Christmas-related story about them! Please enjoy!

A Halloween Christmas

Chapter 1

AN: This is just something I came up with recently, due to the holiday spirit that's been going around. This is a sequel to Deadly Love. I just love the coupling of Morgana and Drake and I know so many others do as well, so I have decided to write a Christmas-related story about them! Please enjoy!

Snow slowly feel to the ground as the kids down the street made snowmen in their front yards on Avian Way. The Mallard house, just as all the others, was decorated with Christmas lights and the Christmas tree was visible through the large front window.

Inside the house, Drake Mallard was busy fluffing pillows and making sure that there was not a hint of dust in the house. He knew very well that this was the time of year where you constantly had unexpected company and he was bound and determined to make sure his house was clean. Especially when you lived next to the Muddlefoots. Binkie Muddlefoot was known for pointing out all the flaws in a person without really knowing it, and Drake refused to have that happen to him again.

Not only that, but the love of his life, Morgana, was coming over to spend the evening with them. She had insisted that it was high time that she started spending more time with Drake at his house instead of him always coming to her mansion. It was only fair. He had to learn to live with her and so did she. They had to become used to their different lifestyles.

Drake sighed, looking out the large window, past the Christmas tree, to check and see if Morgana had shown up yet. He prayed that the Muddlefoots were not going to be showing up, but he knew that they were impossible to predict.

There was crash from upstairs and Drake immediately groaned, not really wanting to know what that was. "Gosalyn! What was that?" he called up from the end of the stairs. His adopted daughter was supposed to be cleaning her room, but it seemed impossible to make her do so.

Suddenly Launchpad came downstairs, looking a little distressed. He looked at Drake. "I didn't do it!" he whispered urgently, making a beeline for the kitchen. Drake watched him go by with an odd expression, not sure what was going on. He looked back up at the stairs again.

"Gosalyn!" he cried up there once more, only with more sternness in his voice. He began walking up the stairs and just when he was halfway up there, Gosalyn was suddenly in front of him, an innocent look on her face. He knew that face. She obviously did something wrong. "What was that sound?"

"Nothing, dad!" squeaked the little red-haired duckling. Drake placed his hands on his hips, a frown on his beak. Gosalyn looked down at the stairs below her webbed feet. "Okay…..Well, while I was cleaning, I accidentally threw a dirty shirt into your room and it hit the vase on your dresser and it fell and it broke….I'm really sorry dad…"

Drake listened to his daughter's tale, rolling his eyes. He put a hand on her back and pushed her passed him, taking her down the stairs.

"We'll worry about that later…Right now, I want you to help Launchpad in the kitchen." he instructed.

"You mean I don't have to clean my room anymore!" she asked excitedly, looking up at him hopefully.

"You're not done?"

"Heck, no! It's _**my**_ room for crying out loud!" pointed out Gosalyn, throwing her hands up in the air. Drake nodded, unable to hide a small smile. He knew that was true.

"Alright, go on. I suppose you're room is good enough…" he sighed, knowing that that was a battle he would never win. Gosalyn beamed up at him and sprinted towards the kitchen. "Don't run in the house!" he scolded after her.

Just then the front door bell rang and it sent a shiver down Drake's spine. He knew who it was before even checking. He gulped and fixed his collar, making sure his salmon colored shirt and green vest was even and not winkled.

He then went to the front door, opening it. The cold air from outside froze his feet as he opened the door, little snowflakes coming in thanks to the wind. He looked up, seeing the long, bloody red dress that his girlfriend always wore. Her hair was still done up as always, two silver streaks going down it. She smiled down at him fondly.

"Hi, Morgana" smiled Drake, unable to help but be hypnotized by her beauty.

"Darling, may I come in? It's awfully cold out here" she spoke to him softly, her brilliant eyes watching him. Drake came out of his stupor and fumbled with the door a bit and moved aside so his angel could come in.

"Make yourself at home, Morg" he told her as he shut the door. The tall duck looked about the house, having only been there a few times. She wasn't used to it, seeing as how there were no spider webs in the corners.

Drake was beside her instantly, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. She gushed. "Oh, Dark, you're so sweet!" She gave him a kiss on the beak, practically making Drake melt into the carpet.

Gosalyn came into the room at this point, done with helping Launchpad. "Hey, Morgana!" she cried in delight. It was at that moment that two sleepy little bats untangled themselves from Morgana's hair and looked around, flapping their little wings.

"Oh. Eek. Squeak. There you two are. I was afraid I had left you both at home" spoke Morgana, surprised, yet thrilled that they were with her. The two little bats gave little squeaks, which was their way of saying "hello". They flew down towards Gosalyn, who loved them to death.

Morgana looked around the living room, her eyes quickly landing on the Christmas tree in the front window. "Oh, Dark, darling, you haven't finished decorating your tree…." she said with sadness. "Had a I known that I would have come prepared!"

Drake blinked at his Christmas tree. He didn't see anything wrong with it. The lights were on and so were all the ornaments. He even put a star on top of tree. He rubbed his back at the memory of putting it up there several days ago.

"W-What did I miss?" he asked unsurely. Morgana walked up to the tree, looking at all the little ornaments. It was then that one caught her attention. It was one of a woman duck in a red dress and black hair. In her hands she was holding a star. She blinked at it, taking it off the branch it was on and looking at it closer. "Dark….Is this _**me**_?"

Drake looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet, his face red. "Yes….That's you. I had that made special for you. I was going to wait to show to you until later…But you already found it. I knew I should have placed it in a box to give to you…."

"Awww," crooned Morgana, placing back on the tree. She turned to Drake, giving him another kiss on the top of his beak. "That was so sweet of you…"

Gosalyn nearly gagged as she watched, Eek and Squeak now both relaxing one her shoulders, one for each shoulder.

"Well, let's see….I may have some spider thread with me…." Morgana started searching her person, looking for something. She mumbled to herself, telling herself off for being forgetful when she found what she was looking for. "Ah, here we are." She pulled out what at first looked like normal string, but when she started lacing it around on the tree branches, they could see that it was actually spider webs that she was lacing on the tree.

"Wicked!" crowed Gosalyn. They watched as the white lights on the tree changed to orange, making the tree look more for Halloween than Christmas.

"There, I think that is very admiring" giggled Morgana, pleased with herself.

Drake looked at the tree, not really sure what to think. He didn't mind it in the least, it just was not something he was expected. "It looks nice Morgana" he said, placing his arms around her small waist.

"When are we eating?" Gosalyn suddenly demanded, breaking up their tender moment. Drake glared at her for being so rude, but it was at that moment that the glass doors that led to their backyard was yanked open. Everyone looked at it and Drake placed his hand in his hands, groaning all the more.

Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot were at the door, smiling and grinning like the idiots they were. Drake couldn't help but let out another groan. This was not what he wanted to happen.

"Well, 'ello there, neighbor!" cried out Herb Muddlefoot as he crashed on the couch. Morgana watched them from behind Drake, having only met Drake's neighbors the one time. She found them to be incredibly strange.

Binkie placed some trays of food in the kitchen and hurried herself over to where he husband was. "We didn't mean to just barge in, but we haven't been over here in such a long time!" she gushed.

"You were here last night…." mumbled Drake with a sigh, but none of them seemed to have heard him.

"Oh! My, Drake. Your Christmas tree….." she giggled nervously, placing a hand on her cheek as she looked at it up and down. "It's…..different…"

"Oh, do you like it?" beamed Morgana, not realizing that wasn't a compliment. "I placed the spider thread on it since Drake hadn't finished decorating it."

Binkie looked over at Morgana, seeing her for the first time since she'd walked in through the door. "Oh! You're Morgana, yes? Drake's girlfriend?" Drake's face became cherry red.

Morgana nodded. "Yes…That is me." She was a little red herself. She always got that way when the thought of the handsome Darkwing Duck being her boyfriend came into her mind.

"Oh, I thought I recognized you from the one time we met!" giggled the Muddlefoot housewife. She fiddled with her dress for a moment and then sat herself down on the couch next to her husband, who was already engrossed in what was on the TV.

Morgana looked down at Drake, who was shaking his head. He really didn't know what to do in this situation.

Morgana fixed her posture as she stood there, knowing that it wasn't long since the relationship between her and Drake had taken such a terrible nose dive. She looked at her favorite duck and saw that he was finally looking healthy again and perhaps even gained a few mere pounds, but nothing close to getting back all that he had lost during the whole food incident. Her cooking didn't agree with him and she had finally made her peace with that. She took it well, considering in the past she wouldn't have.

Binkie Muddlefoot interrupted her thoughts by saying shrilly, "Oh, Morgana, I just love how you do your hair! How do you do it?"

Morgana blinked at the question, then felt herself blush with flattery as she moved her hands up to pat at her hair. "Oh, I use a simple little magic charm to keep it up so neat and tightly." Archie, her little spider, grumbled as he crawled out of her hair, having been sleeping. Binkie, seeing Archie, looked away a moment.

"Oh, my! You have a spider in your hair!" she cried out. Drake looked up and saw that it was true, but he also knew, without even looking really, that it was just Archie. Binkie stood up and without further ado, she grabbed Archie and threw him towards the back door, where the poor spider landed with a muted plop on the floor, disorienting him. Morgana gasped and she followed Archie's trip through the air.

Gosalyn, who'd been standing there, her eyes focused on the TV until Archie was mentioned, picked up the poor spider and placed him next to Eek on her shoulder.

"My, my….those little critters just love getting everywhere, don't they?" smiled Binkie cheerfully. Morgana could do nothing but gape at her. She wanted nothing more than to reprimand Binkie with a small spell, but knew Drake would be furious if she did. She looked down at him, seeing his annoyed expression towards the other woman. Or would he be?

Herb was completely focused on the TV, having found himself a bag of chips. Everything that had taken place up until this point had totally gone by without his notice. This did not surprise Drake in the least.

"So…" began the petite housewife. "You say you use…." Little Magic Charm" to do your hair? Hmmm….I'm afraid I have never heard of that brand. Is it foreign?"

Morgana was about to respond when Launchpad came into the room, oven mitts on his hands as he announced happily, "Food's done! Heh, I hope you all like burnt chicken!"

Drake took in a deep breath and slowly let it go. He walked up to his friend and shoved him back into the kitchen. Launchpad looked down at Drake with question. "Thanks, LP-Listen. The Muddlefoots are here.."

Launchpad nodded. "Yeah, Gosalyn told me, plus I just saw them out there. What's your point?" He looked back at the chicken on the counter. "Oh, don't worry, DW, there's plenty of food for everyone." he chuckled a bit, assuming that was what Drake was all worried about.

Drake shook his head. "No, no, that's not what I mean. I wanted to ask, what do you think I should do? They're going to ruin everything!" he hissed, knowing his temper was slowly starting.

Launchpad shrugged. "Well…I dunno, DW. The Muddlefoots aren't exactly easy to get rid of.."

"I know that!" hissed Drake some more.

Launchpad nodded, seeing his friend's distress as he took off his oven mitts.

Drake stormed back out into the living room, knowing he was getting nowhere with Launchpad and that it wasn't safe to leave Morgana with the Muddlefoots for very long.

Herb laughed loudly at something that was on the TV as Morgana sat next to him on the arm of the couch, cocking her head to one side and trying to understand what was going on with the show. She wasn't familiar with televisions and the TV shows on them all that much.

She flinched a bit in surprise when she received a small peck on the cheek from Drake who was cherry red for doing something so forward with her and now standing beside her. She smiled fondly at him as she cupped his face. Their tender moment was interrupted when they both heard Binkie gush at them, awing. Drake glared at her while Morgana frowned.

Dinner did not improve in the least. When Launchpad had informed them that it was burnt, they didn't expect to be as burnt as it was. But they ate it nonetheless.

Herb seemed to think it was the best thing ever. "You should seriously think about becoming a chef there, Launchpad!" said the enormous duck during a commercial break, his plate clean of food. Everyone else still had food on their plate.

Tank, Honker, and Gosalyn were eating on the floor since Morgana and Drake were taking up one chair and Launchpad in the other. Binkie and Herb, of course, were on the couch, and no one else wished to sit with them.

Drake was sitting in Morgana's lap, making the poor duck turn cherry red while Morgana found it to be the best thing ever. She offered him a piece of her chicken with her fork, which he took, despite it being burnt. He didn't care, so long as it was from Morgana.

Binkie didn't miss a beat of this. She eyed them carefully, a large smile on her face. She cleared her throat. "How long have you two been dating?"

Suddenly everyone's eyes seemed to be on them, even Herb's, who's eyes had been glued to the TV the majority of the time.

Morgana and Drake looked at each other, blushes on their cheeks. Morgana raised her hand to play with the feathers on top of Drake's head as she thought and replied, "Oh, well….I believe it has been almost two years or so….maybe two and a half…."

Binkie beamed at this, thrilled. "My! What a long time that has been! Do you have any idea what's going to happen next?"

Drake moving nervously in Morgana's lap. He hadn't even truly had that conversation with himself, let alone Morgana. It was just like Binkie to ask such a personal question without knowing she was out of bounds. Morgana seemed to see Drake's nerves and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, we haven't really discussed it with ourselves yet, Mrs. Muddlefoot, so if you wouldn't mind, we'd prefer not to answer" there was a bit of temper behind her words since they had been so sharp.

Binkie seemed to get the message for once since she didn't raise the subject any further. However, her attention turned once again on the Christmas tree, which still looked like it was better meant for Halloween.

"Morgana, dear, you said earlier that you decorated Drake's tree… Might I ask you why you such dark tastes?" Poor Binkie had no idea the boundaries she was over stepping or the offenses she was making towards Morgana with just that simple question.

Drake once again sighed and nervous moved in his love's lap. He looked up at her, leaning towards her a little in a way of comfort. Morgana wrapped her arms around Drake, almost protectively as she took her time deciding how to answer, her brilliant eyes never leaving Binkie as she glared at her.

"My 'dark' tastes are just who I am, Mrs. Muddlefoot. I am a Macawber after all and I wouldn't live up to my families expectations if I weren't the way I am. Besides, Drake has always loved that side of me, making me different from all the rest, isn't that right, darling?"

Drake nodded, for once not nervous. He knew the answer to that question. He couldn't picture his Morgana any other way. She was like his delicate spider web which shone in the diamond sky, each little thread and part of her perfectly in place. He smiled as he looked back at her, admiring her. "Yes, my Morg is special, Binkie, despite her oddities." Morgana blinked at Drake who was now looking at Binkie. What did he mean by oddities? She know if she should be offended until he continued. "It's actually her oddities I love about her, because I know that there is no one else like her in the world and that she's all mine to love and protect."

Morgana was truly touched by this. It wasn't like Drake to speak such things like that, especially to people like the Muddlefoots. Gosalyn smiled, Tank gagged, and Honker just nodded. Launchpad had a large grin on his beak, knowing that his friend finally found what he wanted as he leaned up against the couch.

Binkie seemed to go quiet at this, not sure what to say next. She fixed her apron and then looked back up at the tree. She smiled. "Well, then. I am truly happy that you two are together. I couldn't picture anyone better for each other than you two. Herb and I were just curious is all. I mean, " she looked over at Gosalyn. "Gosalyn over there would be better off with a mother figure around."

Morgana nodded as she too looked at Gosalyn, who was talking to Honker, oblivious. "Yes, I already see her as my own, really."

Herb then cleared his throat, his TV show finally over. He stood, knocking everyone out of their own thoughts and bringing them back to reality.

Morgana gave Drake a quick peck on the cheek before shooing him off her lap, which he quickly obliged to do.

"Well, neighbor! I think we might as well head back over to our place! Haha!" chuckled Herb, grabbing Drake and hugging him, nearly choking the smaller duck in the meantime.

Binkie walked up to Morgana and took out her hand. "I didn't mean to be offensive, dear. Please don't be angry with me. You and Drake really are meant to be" she told the young witch. Morgana smiled, appreciating the apology as she accepted her handshake.

"It's alright, Mrs. Muddlefoot. I'll see you another time" she replied, and moments later all four of the Muddlefoots were gone, leaving Morgana, Drake, Gosalyn, and Launchpad to themselves.

"Gee, they sure didn't stay long" commented Launchpad. Drake looked up at him as he plopped down on the couch with a sigh. "Easy for you to say…" he grumbled.

Morgana played around once more with his feathers as she watched him sitting there. She leaned in closer to him, which gave him the opportunity to whisper into her ear, "Merry Halloween, love." Morgana blinked, then looked in front of them, beside the TV and saw the tree, understanding what he meant. She kissed him on the beak.

"Merry Halloween."

AN: Well, this was pure fluff and practically pointless but I found it cute. Plus, it allowed them to share their feelings for each other in front of the Muddlefoots, which always something. Enjoy!


End file.
